


misery

by alienjack



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Flash Fic, Hinata Hajime and Kamukura Izuru Are Twins, M/M, Menstruation, Trans Hinata Hajime, Trans Male Character, Trans Naegi Makoto, Vomiting, and its implied that izuru is cis, hajime is only mentioned tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29870364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienjack/pseuds/alienjack
Summary: izuru is doing his best to comfort makoto during his period. makoto is having a bad time.(a vent fic i wrote a couple weeks ago)
Relationships: Kamukura Izuru/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38





	misery

Makoto presses his forehead against the cold rim of the porcelain toilet and trembles. He's hot and cold all at once, and he _hurts._  
  
He sits up and dry heaves again. He kind of wishes he'd at least throw up _something,_ but all he can do is gag while his abdomen cramps again, tears pushing past his squeezed-shut eyes.  
  
Izuru hesitantly rubs circles in the small of Makoto's back. Hajime's menstrual cycle has never been like this—and he'd already given Makoto painkillers, as high of a dose as he felt comfortable giving. His heating pad is plugged in and waiting on the bed, but it's a bit useless if Makoto can't get off the bathroom floor.  
  
Makoto slumps down again, trying to catch his breath between bouts of cramps. Izuru pulls him against his chest and Makoto curls up against him, eyelids heavy.  
  
"I'm going to take you to bed," Izuru tells him. "I'll put the trash can next to it in case you get sick again."  
  
Makoto makes a noise that seems like a cross between a hum and a whimper, so Izuru scoops him up bridal-style and carries him out of the bathroom. Makoto trembles against him as more hot-cold chills wrack his body; as soon as Izuru lays him down, Izuru pulls the nest of blankets tight around him. Then he retrieves the trash can and places it within easy reach.  
  
Blankets, check. Heating pad, check. "I will go prepare tea and chocolate—"  
  
Makoto can't stop the pathetic pained whine that wrenches itself from his throat at the idea of eating. He shoves away some of the blankets and lurches for the trash can, dry heaving again.  
  
"...no chocolate," Izuru notes. Instead, he returns to the bed and lies down next to Makoto, rubbing his back again until Makoto can lie back down. Makoto pulls Izuru tight against him and presses Izuru's hand to his stomach; Izuru understands easily, gently running his fingers back and forth along Makoto's lower abdomen.  
  
The tension never leaves Makoto's shoulders, but his breathing slowly evens, and finally he falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> anyone else? just me? slkfjlksdjfskdjf


End file.
